Just Getting Silly
by LunaCangiante
Summary: The usual Anders and Fenris argument... Or is it?


Okay so some of you may be wondering where the hell this plot is coming from. ONE of you will know quite vaguely where this came from. But I thought this would be a fun story so without further ado, I give you the story. MOVING ON…

Warning: It's going to be bad. It's not really even a story more just a long stream of dialogue between Fenris and Anders and the occasional interjection from Hawke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anders or Fenris. If someone would like to wrap up Anders and send him to me I'd jump up and down dancing. If someone would like to wrap up Fenris and sent him to me, please don't.

_**Just Getting Silly…**_

Hawke felt like slamming her head against the table as Anders and Fenris started going at it again- and no not the fun going at it that involved every fun dirty fantasy that Isabela and Hawke could come up with. They were arguing over Mages and their freedom. But today seemed even stupider than normal.

"What do you mean as long as they don't want to be part of the Circle they're not part of the Circle," shouted Anders angrily. The blonde Mage was pacing excitedly as Fenris sat, cool as ever, one leg hanging over the other. His eyebrows where draw together angrily but to Hawke, it seemed like he was getting more amusement getting under Anders skin so easily. No glowing necessary. "Believe me if that was all I had to do to get out of there it would have been so much easier!"

"Are you a part of the Circle anymore," asked the elf. "You're no longer in the Circle. You claim you're trying to save fellow Mages but then you nearly killed one. Templars are not chasing you-."

"Wha-? Yes they are! They're almost always at my door looking for me."

Fenris snorted and rolled his eyes. "Almost always, like the whole twice they've looked for you?"

"Just because I brought it up twice doesn't mean it hasn't happened more," growled Anders between grit teeth. "It's not exactly like I can run up behind you guys and yell 'Hey wait for me there are Templars looking for me because I'm a mage!'"

"You know Varric told me the funniest thing today about rabbits," Hawke interjected. "It turns out with you run towards them screaming like mad men-." She stopped suddenly at the double teamed glare she was receiving. "They don't much appreciate it." She said in a soft, almost whisper.

"And what about you," Anders shot accusingly. "Does it make you not a slave if your mind is on not being a slave?"

"I've only ever known slavery," explained Fenris. "So I suppose not." 

"Still you have to have known the line between free men and slaves," Anders could tell by the sideways glance he was receiving from Fenris, it was the Mages turn to prod and annoy. "Otherwise you wouldn't have known what freedom is to seek it." He paused for a moment and let out a small Pfft. "In some loose term."

"I knew the line it is true," he agreed. "But to say I knew what freedom was would be less than accurate."

"So you mean to tell me that you just woke up one day and said 'You know what? I think I'm going to leave for a long time. I'll even punch through some Magisters just to piss them off,'" asked Anders incredulously. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Well that's basically what happened," Fenris defended. "I set it in my mind that I was no longer and slave and I was just that."

"Well if I encourage all the Mages to punch holes through the Templars I'll tell them it was your idea! Right after they are done thinking 'Help I'm in the Circle being tortured by Templars!' I might even tell them to think they were sitting in Orlies, sipping fine wine."

"I… Suppose you have a point-."

"STALEMATE," Cried Hawke. "I call a stalemate. You've both made excellent points and you're just going to argue circles around each other. So I'm going to stop it now. I call a stalemate! Now please, can we go to the Hanged Man or are you just going to whip them out and measure them? If so, not on the table, Bodahn just waxed it and I'm not explaining to mother what those prints are."

Anders and Fenris nodded once before following closely behind Hawke.

"Psst," Anders nudged Fenris. "You think we got her for today?"

"It was beginning to annoy myself," he barely contained his snickering. "She must be losing her mind."

"I told you it would work," nodded a very proud Mage. "Uh oh she's starting to turn around. Quick brood."

Sure enough Hawke thought she heard whispering behind her back. But when she turned around, there were two men at her back (if she wanted to call them that) brooding as usual. No doubt they had really made each other tick. She let out a heavy sigh before quickening her strides. It was going to be a long night.

Finally when she faced forward, she didn't notice a Mage and a former slave barely able to contain their laughter.

A/N: Yeah this is what it sounds like when I argue with my friends and yes I would be the Anders one. Also if you're wondering who the 'Fenris' was it was Blighted Angel. Yes, over the weekend we got into it. But looking back it was really silly… I'm right, she's wrong it's as simple as that! So you all know the drill (Including you Blighted Angel!) Read, review, and remember; I love you!


End file.
